Revenge Ste Comming
by Kstewlover1
Summary: Aftermath of S3xE2 Wanheda Pt.2 "W WILL KILL YOU"Clarke screams at Lexa while being draged out of the throne room. Roan and Clarke are gunning together against Lexa Or has Clarke still feelings for her...


**"** **revenge ste comming"**

Clarke screams and struggles to get out of the Royal Guards grip while they drag her out of Lexa's throne room . "I WILL KILL YOU!." Lexa remains stoic but underneath her façade a storm of pain and guilt is brewing. Clarke struggles and screams all the way to where the Guards throw her into her new holding cell. "Fuck you Commander!" Clarke punches the door. "there is no use to punch a door Clarke. It won't open that way." Clarke turns around and sees that Roan is sharing with her one cell. Great, I've been put with my captivator in one cell. That's smart. Idiots. "Well I wouldn't have to punch a door if you didn't capture me in the first place Roan." She says in a mockery tone. "My bad _Wanheda,_ I thought the Commander would release my banishment, clearly it didn't work out for both of us." "If you knew her then you would know she doesn't hold to her promises, guess she screwed both of us." Roan laughs without humour and smirks

"It seems like you don't like the commander much. And here I thought I was bringing two lovebirds together again. She was very clear about not harming you. Why would the Commander be so protective of you while you don't like her?" Clarke looks at Roan angrily. "Let's just say she left my people to die, while she cowardly retreats from the Mountain. I hate her she made me become _Wanheda_ and now I'm here because of it. If I ever get the chance I will kill her!" Roan looks at Clarke curious whether she's serious or not. "You would kill her?" "Yes, I would do anything to have her killed." Clarke stares at Roan determined with hate. "hmm, maybe we could help each other out. We both want revenge on precious _Heda_." Clarke stares at Roan contemplative. "Alright deal." Roan smiles. "I'm going to challenge her leadership. When I win, I get my freedom and you get your revenge." Roan smiles.

The cell door swings open. " _Both gun yu up_ " The royal guards grabs them both out of their cell and drags them to Lexa's Throne room. "Roan, you have harmed Clarke. Yu laik ste banished. be gone by morning." Roans smirks. "No I'm not gone by morning. I challenge your leadership." The room full of Royal guards and advisors are shocked. Clarke watches carefully how Lexa Responds. Lexa looks scared she knows how good of a fighter Roan is, she might now make it out this time. " _Or are you too scared Heda? Looks like you lost your power to Wanheda. You tried to use her to defeat the Mountain but instead you got weak in the process and ran away like a coward."_ Clarke looks at Roan, smart now she definitely wont refuse you. Lexa looks pissed her eyes look like they might start fires _"I AM NOT WEAK! I didn't use Klark I love her! It was the most painful thing I had to do in my lifetime! We will fight at sunrise tomorrow in the arena, get him away!"_ Lexa looks at her Guards, then turns her attention on Clarke.

"Everyone Leave!" The room was quick empty nobody dared to defy Lexa especially now. "Clarke, Roan challenged me. I'll be fighting in the aren-" "I speak Trigedasleng now Lexa, I understood everything. " Clarke looks at Lexa as if nothing ever happened. Lexa looks wide eyed as if being caught stealing. "I- I uhm- Okay" Lexa tries to compose herself again but it's not working. " _Ai hod yu in_."

Lexa looks at Clarke in shock mouth agape. Clarke kisses Lexa hungrily. It takes a second before Lexa caught up with what is going on then she kisses back full force. She takes Clarkes bottom lip between her teeth and pulls on it. Lexa guides Clarke to her bed in the next room. She falls on the bed as soon as her legs touch the bed. Lexa climbs on top of her and removes Clarkes clothes. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this day." Lexa looks at Clarke full with adoration and passion. "I love you." Clarke uses this moment to turn them around and top Lexa. She kisses a trail from her neck towards her chest while she removes the not so easy to untie clothes of Lexa. Lexa sits up right and helps Clarke remove her clothing.

Clarke takes a second to watch Lexa in all her glory and smiles. "You also don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." Lexa turns them around again and pins Clarkes arms above her. "I am the Commander even in bed I will not look weak Clarke." Lexa looks smirks mischievous she kisses Clarkes neck towards her chest and takes a nipple in her mouth and gently bites on it earning a moan from Clarke. Lexa holds Clarkes arms with only her left hand while she ghosts her other hand down Clarkes body. Clarke bucks her body towards Lexa's hand. "Lexa please" Begs Clarke. Lexa goes to work and slowly enters Clarke, she pulls in and out gently to let Clarke get accustomed to her fingers. Clarke moans louder and louder with time. Lexa bites her neck and speeds up her fingers. Clarke bucks hard this time and moans huskily " _heda"_ in Lexas ear. Clarke is so worn out she almost falls directly asleep but not before saying "Ai hod yu in." Lexa smiles and wraps her arms around Clarkes and whispers. "I love you too Clarke." Not much later Lexa falls asleep cuddled against Clarke.

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I think Ill at least make a chapter two and I have to give credit to the people who idea this actually was from :) thnx to the Fb group:**_ ** _Clexa (Commander Princess) - Clarke/Lexa - The 100 (TV Show)_**


End file.
